


¡Embarazados!『BBRae』

by Sonye_San



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Jump City (DCU), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: -¡Te dije que usáramos protección!-Gritó molesta a punto de matarlo /-¡Lo siento Raven!-Rogaba por su vida sin mucho exito./-No importa, no tenemos de otra-Suspiró con desgano/ - ¡Seremos padres! -Gritó de felicidad Changeling, estaba feliz por la noticia y Raven no estaba segura de nada, pero, después de todo, ambos estaban embarazados y tenían que afrontarlo.[BBRae] [Leve RobStar/Flinx/ Cybee y mas]Disclaimer:  Los jovenes Titanes pertenecen a Warner Brother y DC Comics©
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Jinx/Wally West, Karen Beecher/Victor Stone
Kudos: 3





	1. Mes 1: Nauseas y Mareos

** . **

Como las mayorías de las noches para no decir todas, Raven estaba acurrucada en el hombro de su compañero de color verde. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y se sentó. Solo estaba en ropa interior de color negro. Movió al chico con algo de molestia, pero este parecía que no tenía intenciones de salir de los brazos de Morfeo.

-** ¡Ya levántate Garfield Logan! **-Gritó exasperada, provocando que el aludido diera un grito y se cayera de la cama.

\- **¡Auch!** -Exclamó de dolor sobándose la cabeza-**No tenías que gritarme Rae.**

-**Sal de mi habitación**-Ordenó ignorando lo otro, Gar se puso de pie y tomó las partes de su traje ­-blanco con rayas moradas- esparcido en el suelo.

-**Nos vemos después**-Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y salió de la habitación.

Raven suspiró y luego, sin su voluntad sonrió. Solo fue una ligera sonrisa, pero lo suficiente para demostrar su felicidad. Hace 6 años tenían una relación formal, fue complicado y todo lo demás. Sin embargo, raramente sobrellevaron todos sus problemas para seguir adelante. Aproximadamente, 1 mes se habían casado no fue una boda extravagante, más bien sencilla y con pocos invitados, además de confidencial para la prensa. Tuvieron que casarse dos veces, la primera como súper héroes esa fue realmente inolvidable, y la segunda con su identidad secreta por el registro civil 2 semanas después. Raven tuvo que hacerle un hechizo temporal para que pareciera normal: un adulto de 23 años rubio con ojos azules. Y ella tuvo que hacerse lo mismo, con la diferencia de la piel menos pálida y el pelo negro. Los años en los jóvenes Titanes se hicieron notar. Ella era una mujer de 24 años, sus violetas cabellos le llegaban hasta la espalda. Era más alta y con mas pechos. Su traje era casi igual, solo que llevaba unos guantes negros largos, su capa tenía dos broches en vez de uno y usaba unas botas azules cortas.

Se peinó su larga cabellera y se teletransportó al baño, donde se dio una ducha larga, por alguna razón perdió el equilibrio y se cayó en la bañera. Por suerte sus poderes amortiguaron su caída. Maldijo por lo bajo y suspiró. Terminó su ducha y se teletransportó a su habitación envuelta en una toalla negra. Se vistió con dificultar porque, nuevamente sintió que perdía el equilibrio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El ambiente de la sala de estar, era acompañado por risas de una niña animada de pelo negro, largo y recogido por dos coletas. Con los ojos de color verde intenso; era Mary, la hija de _Robin I_ conocido actualmente como Nightwing y Starfire. Apenas tenía un año de edad, y era muy parecida a su madre, aunque, algunas veces se comportaba como Dick.

\- **¡Tío Garfield!** -Exclamó de felicidad la pequeña, mientras corría a los brazos de Chico Bestia, conocido actualmente como Changeling.

-**Cada día estas más grande Mary**-Sonrió con ternura, la niña le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego ella pidió que la bajara para jugar con Víctor, el hijo de Cyborg y Abeja. Tenía casi 3 años, y era igualito a su madre

-**Adiós Tío Garfield**-Los dos niños se despidieron para jugar en la nueva área de juegos virtual. No los dejaban salir por el miedo a que revelaran su identidad secreta.

Changeling fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno con Tofu incluido. Raven recién entraba a la sala con cara de pocos amigos, levitando fue a la cocina por su amado Té de hiervas.

-**No te ves nada bien **-Indagó preocupado.

-**Estoy bien Gar, no te preocupes**-Mintió, no había que ser un genio para saber que no se encontraba bien.

\- **¿Segura? **-Volvió a preguntar.

-**Si lo est...**-Bebió su Té y al instante sintió nauseas, su estomago se revolvió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tapó su boca, con la intensión de controlarlas. Changeling estaba preocupado, pero cuando iba a ponerle la mano encima, ella había desaparecido con uno de sus portales.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Reapareció en su baño. Fue directo al escusado y vomitó. Duró unos minutos haciéndolo, no consumía suficientes alimentos para vomitar esa cantidad excesiva. Después de vomitar, fue al lavamanos y se hecho agua en la cara, luego se cepillo los dientes para sacar ese mal sabor de boca.

\- **¡Raven! ¡¿Qué tienes?!** -Del otro lado de la puerta, un muy preocupado Garfield la llamaba con desesperación, estaba a segundos de tumbarla, cuando se abrió dejando verla.

-**Te dije que no es nada. Además ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?** -Levantó una ceja y lo miró esperando una respuesta.

-**Seguí tu olor**-Contestó sencillamente-**Pero, no me cambies la pregunta.**

Raven suspiró. La mirada suplicante, preocupada e insistente de su compañero no le dejaba más opción.

-**Solo vomité la cena de ayer.**

-**Qué alivio**-Respiró ya calmado-**Era de esperarse de la comida de Starfire, sigue siendo una cocinera inexperta.**

-**Tienes razón**-Mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Changeling se acercó lentamente para besar sus labios. No obstante, a solo centímetros de distancia fueron interrumpidos.

\- **¡Hola Bestita!** -Saludó alegremente Cyborg, ignorando la escena que estaba a punto de pasar.

-**Algunas cosas no cambian viejo**-Resopló molesto el cambia-formas.

\- **¡Oh! ¿Interrumpo algo?**

-**No, solo estábamos a punto de besarnos, pero tranquilo no es nada importante, después de todo, una pareja casada no puede hacer eso sin la tranquilidad de ser interrumpidos.** -El sarcasmo de Raven ya no era obvio, estaba siendo extremadamente directo.

-**Mejor me largo a atender a los niños**-Rió nervioso y salió corriendo del lugar. Que vergüenza había pasado.

-**Nena, fuiste cruel.**

-**No me llames Nena, si no quier....** -De nuevo sintió nauseas. Se entró directo al baño a vomitar. El Cambia-formas no sabía si alegrarse o sentir lástima por su esposa. Seguía sin entender como Nightwing seguían con vida.

-**Será mejor que me vaya**-Sin más, se fue a la cocina a desayunar, con todo lo anterior, no pudo hacerlo desde un principio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Starfire pasaba por casualidad por el pasillo. Pudo oír como alguien vomitaba desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño. Trató de pensar y concentrarse. Descubrió que su amiga Raven estaba ahí. Era muy extraño, ella había perfeccionado su comida terrestre, la culpa no podía ser de ella.

¿Cierto?

Los demás incluyendo los niños, estaban de lo mejor. Así qué su comida tenía que estar descartada.

-**Hmmm, me preguntó si estará....**

\- **¿Starfire?** -La aludida se sobresaltó un poco, y se volteó para encontrarse con su esposo.

\- **¿Dick?**

\- **¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes rato mirando la puerta del baño, pensativa.**

-No es nada, olvídalo. -Sonrió falsamente, Nightwing no estaba convencido, pero decidió confiar en ella-**Vamos a buscar a Mary, me gustaría jugar en su compañía.**

-**De acuerdo. Vamos**-La tomó de la mano, y la acompañó a la aérea virtual. El no podía quedarse, porque tenía que ir a Ciudad Gótica por un encargo de su padre adoptivo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto, Raven terminaba de lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes por segunda vez. Tenía la sensación que ese malestar no se le quitaría en un buen tiempo.

** . **

** . **


	2. Mes 2: Desmayos

** . **

Cuando dijo que ese malestar no se le quitaría por un buen tiempo, no creyó que durara semanas, 4 para ser exactos. No estaba segura como es que logró engañar a Changeling fingiendo que no tenía nada, siendo la verdad otra. Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la noche, la pequeña Mary y el pequeño Víctor ya estaban descansando tranquilamente. Sin ellos, la Torre era realmente silenciosa. Flotando, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un nuevo Té de hierbas con hojas medicinales, eso la ayudaba a poder estar tranquila por algunas horas. Mientras lo preparaba, no se dio cuenta que su esposo entraba a la cocina.

Garfield Logan nunca pensó ver a Raven mas pálida de lo que ya era, sentía que si la tocaba aunque sea el más mínimo contacto, la rompería. Su instinto animal le decía a todo momento que algo malo pasaba con la mujer de su vida, algo, que ella no quería contarle, y, aunque con el paso del tiempo aprendió a respetar su espacio personal, esa preocupación no se le quitaba por nada en el mundo. La veía tranquila preparando un Té típico de ella, pero parecían que las manos le temblaban ligeramente, además, podía oler como ella sudaba un poco. No aguantó más esa tortura y se atrevió a preguntarle de una buena vez.

-**Rae, ¿Estás bien?** -No hubo respuesta de inmediato, ella estaba un poco sobresaltada y no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

-**No sé para qué preguntas cosas obvias Gar**-Respondió sin interés, bebiendo tranquilamente su taza de té.

-**Es que... **-Dudó por unos segundos-**Siento que algo no está bien contigo.**

Raven sonrió un poco y puso delicadamente su mano en la mejilla de Changeling-**Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero ya te dije que estoy bien, no tienes nada que preocuparte.**

En el momento que el cambia-formas iba a replicar, una fuerte alarma roja comenzó a sonar en toda la Torre. Ellos sabían que había problemas en la ciudad, entonces decidieron dejar el tema para después y fueron a la sala principal.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Todos los Titanes a excepción de los niños, se reunieron en la sala para asignar la misión. Nightwing comenzó a dar las órdenes:

-**Bien Titanes, después de un largo tiempo, Warp volvió a aparecer, está robando en el museo principal de la ciudad, hay que detenerlo.**

-** ¿Qué hay de los niños? **-Preguntó preocupada Starfire.

-**Abeja se quedará aquí cuidándolos**-Indicó el líder- **¿De acuerdo?**

-**Si**-Asintió la mencionada.

-**Entonces, ¡Titanes al ataque!** -Dio la orden Nightwing, lo cual los demás Titanes obedecieron sin titubear.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Raven se maldecía mentalmente, justo ahora ese villano decidió aparecer, ella hubiera preferido quedarse en la torre con los niños, sentía que no estaba en condiciones para pelear, era un milagro que todavía podía volar. Changeling se encontraba pensativo, cuando su esposa colocó su delicada mano en su mejilla, estaba fría. De acuerdo, la mayoría de las veces lo estaban, pero no tan fría como hace un rato. Un nudo en su garganta se estaba formando, pero lo único que podía hacer era protegerla y estar a su lado.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al museo. Warp robaba un reloj de arena de color dorado. Por lo que se veía era una reliquia del antiguo Egipto que reciente habían importado para la exhibición de mañana.

-**Oh Mira que tenemos aquí, como pasa el tiempo ¿He Titanes?**

\- **¡Warp!** -Gritó Nightwing sosteniendo su bastón metálico dispuesto a atacar.

-**Es una lástima que el tiempo es oro y no pueda quedarme con ustedes**-Él activó su campo de fuerza, para retener el ataque de los Titanes mas específicamente Starfire quien le arrojó una de sus Starbolts-**Es curioso como la línea del tiempo es tan frágil, nada mejor que el efecto Mariposa**-De su hombro salió un cañón láser. Los jóvenes a excepción de una, pudieron reaccionar a tiempo.

-**Azarath Metrion...** -Raven sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, y sin saber, como o cuando y el por qué, cayó desmayada en plena batalla sus energías repentinamente abandonaron su cuerpo dejándola vulnerable e inconsciente. Changeling se dio cuenta de eso, y transformado en Guepardo corrió lo más rápido que pudo y desvió el ataque de Warp -ya que este para disparar desactivo su campo de fuerza-mordiendo el aparato con su fauces felinas.

\- **¡Raven! **-Gritaron sus compañeros asustados.

-**No tenemos tiempo para Warp**-Interrumpió Cyborg apuntando su cañón sónico a la reliquia robada-**Bestita, dame tiempo**-Indicó a su compañero.

El aludido asintió, transformando en un pequeño colibrí. Warp preparó otro de sus cañones de hombro, mientras apuntada a Cyborg. Antes de eso disparó sus unidades de congelación hacia el ex chico maravilla, congelándole la parte baja del abdomen con todo y cinturón de armas. Starfire aterrizo, y con sus ojos laceres comenzó a derretir el hielo con cuidado, para no lastimar a su esposo y líder de equipo.

Ya con el cañón listo para atacar, Warp lanzó el ataque seguido de Cyborg con su cañón sónico. Con la distracción del choque de energía, Changeling se transformó en un lémur y tomó la reliquia de la espalda del villano, luego la arrojó al aire para dársela a Starfire y que esta la destruyera con su fuerza sobrehumana. Warp al darse cuenta de eso, perdió la concentración haciendo que Cyborg aumentara la potencia y que su rayo ganara terreno hasta impactar en el villano del tiempo. Con su traje medio destruido, maldijo a los titanes amenazándolos con volver y destruirlos desde su origen. Aunque le tomaría un largo tiempo recuperar energía de su traje, lo haría cueste lo cueste.

\- **¡Booyah! Misión cumplida.**

\- **¡Claro que no viejo**! -Garfield ya en su forma humana, fue corriendo donde estaba su esposa para tomarla en brazos con delicadeza y cuidado-**Raven no está bien, y no quiere decirme, hay que volver rápido a la Torre**-Demandó con preocupación tanto en su voz como en su mirada.

-**De acuerdo**-Corroboró el líder serio-**Que Starfire la lleve, llegará mas rápido que todos nosotros.**

El chico verde asintió lentamente, entregándosela a Starfire-**Tranquilo amigo Bestita, sé que ella está bien, lo que tiene no es grave**-Sonrió un poco, Changeling no pudo evitar confundirse con esas palabras. ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

-** ¿Star? **-Ya era muy tarde para el cambia-formas, la alienígena se había ido con ella a gran velocidad, dejándolo con las palabras en la boca- **¿Starfire sabe lo que le pasa a Rae?**

-**Son mejores amigas Bestita, tienen un poco mas de confianza de la que crees posible**-Resaltó el mitad-robot-**Si nos damos prisa, tal vez la alcancemos.**

-**Bien**-Asintió no muy convencido.

Al igual que los dos hombres restantes, Nightwing no entendía mucho las cosas de mujeres, para él era un total misterio. Sin embargo, tratándose de Starfire, no tenía que preocuparse....Al menos por ahora. Se subió a su motocicleta y fue andando justo al lado del Auto T donde estaban los otros dos.****

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Unos minutos después, Starfire llegó a la Torre T, de inmediato fue a la enfermería y recostó a su mejor amiga en la camilla. No había duda, primero vómitos y ahora desmayos en tan poco tiempo. Ella pasó por lo mismo, aunque algo diferente teniendo en cuenta que no era terrícola y digamos que el ex chico maravilla casi sale quemado, aplastado, casi con un infarto por los sustos con algunos de sus primero síntomas de su estado.

Lo que le preocupaba, era la reacción que ella tendría sobre esa noticia que a la hora de la verdad no le concierne. Eso es algo muy íntimo de ella y su esposo Garfield, lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse y esperar que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de la situación. Suspiró un poco y luego sonrió, mientras salía de la enfermería, tendría que inventarse como evadir las futuras preguntas del Titán verde, de seguro algo se le ocurriría a la hora de la verdad.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ ** ****

Abrió lentamente sus parpados, revelando unos hermosos ojos color Amatistas, examinó el lugar donde se encontraba, dándose cuenta que estaba en la Torre, específicamente en la enfermería. No recordaba bien que había pasado antes, pero si estaba segura que se encontraba en medio de una batalla con Warp ¿o era el Doctor Luz? Joder, no lo recordaba con claridad. Su sentó en la orilla de la cama encontrándose con una persona durmiendo en una esquina, en una posición incómoda para la espalda. Lo reconoció al instante.

-**Gar...Garfield... ¡Garfield Logan!** -Llamó más alto con el ceño levemente fruncido.

\- ¡**Ahh!**-Se despertó sobresaltado, luego miró a Raven y juraba que lloraría pero de felicidad-** ¡Rae! **-La abrazó con fuerza.

-**Estas invadiendo mi espacio personal sin mi permiso Gar**-Intentó regañarlo, sin embargo, no tuvo las razones suficientes al notar la preocupación en ese corto abrazo- **¿Qué pasó?** -Inquirió curiosa.

-**Estábamos en luchando con Warp, cuando de repente de desmayaste. Nos diste un susto tremendo**-Explicó con simpleza, con un toque de broma.

\- **¿Desmayarme? **-Levantó una ceja, dudando rotundamente la explicación. ¿Tendrá que ver su estado "desconocido"? -**No veo que me mientas, entonces te creeré.**

-**Raven, creo que deberías pedirle a Cyborg que te examine, por las dudas**-Sugirió Garfield más serio- **Aunque me digas que no tienes nada, yo siento y pienso otra cosa.**

-**Está bien**-Suspiró resignada. Ella también quería saber que era lo que tenía, además que no le gustaba que él se preocupara tanto por ella-**Mas tarde se lo pido ¿Si?**

-**De acuerdo**-Sonrió complacido, al menos logró un cambio-**Esta algo tarde, y deberías de comer algo. Los demás ya lo hicieron y estoy seguro que están descansando ahora mismo. **-Le ofreció su mano para ayudarla.

-**Como quieras**-Sin interés tomó su mano y salió de la cama. Segundos después salieron de la enfermería sin separarlas hasta llegar a la cocina. Ella quería hacer su Té, pero Chico Bestia mejor dicho Changeling tenía otros planes. Esa noche definitivamente iba hacer más larga de lo que ella hubiera querido, pero sin embargo la había aceptado de todas maneras. Compartir esos momentos íntimos con él la alegraba aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente por fuera, Garfield lo sentía. La conocía demasiado bien para saber tanto de ella con tan solo mirarla a los ojos. Estaba segura que lo amaba más que a su vida, y deseaba que lo que fuera que ella tuviera, no sea nada grave.

Aunque tú y yo querido lector sabemos que no es así... ¿Tal vez? Quién sabe.

** . **

**.** **  
**


	3. Mes 3: Noticia y Reacción

** . **

El transcurso de las semanas pasaron tranquilas, tras la visita de Warp, el crimen en Jump City estaba muy bajo, solo criminales menores como ladrones y una que otra visita del Doctor Luz. El pobre hombre aún no aprendía la lección después de tantos años. Raven se encontraba en su habitación de la Torre leyendo uno de sus libros, esperaba tranquilamente a Starfire, pues según su amiga ella sabía lo que tenía.

**Flashback**

_Hace aproximadamente 4 horas, Raven y Starfire se encontraban solas en la sala principal, pues sus esposos estaban en una misión de reconocimiento fuera del país con la ayuda de Heraldo y Veloz, Cyborg y abeja se tuvieron que ir a la Torre del Este para mantenimiento de esta junto actualización de su sistema de seguridad e informático, pero sobre todo a vigilar a esos gemelos adolecentes que pasaban una etapa de rebeldía, típica de la pubertad aunque ya estaban cerca de los 17._

_El pequeño Víctor se fue con sus padres, y Mary estaba con su abuelo Bruno en Ciudad Gótica, dejándolas en la solitaria Torre. El silencio se volvió incomodo, a pesar de ser mejores amigas, a veces se les hacía difícil inicial un tema de conversación, por ambas ser tan diferentes en personalidad y actitud. Gracias al cielo, a Starfire se le ocurrió algo para terminar ese silencio, pero comenzaría con un tema de desvió._

_—**Amiga Raven ¿Ya eligieron un apartamento para vivir?** —Preguntó curiosa._

_—**Aún no**—Contestó sin apartar su libro de su mirada._

_—**Sabes que Dick y yo podemos ayudarlos. En nuestro hogar **_ ** _Blüdhaven, conocemos muchos lugares donde podrán elegir su casa ideal_ ** _—Comentó con una sonrisa._

_—**Kory, sé que nos quieren ayudar, pero Gar y yo queremos elegir por nuestra cuenta, y queremos vivir en Jump City por ahora**—Dijo mirándola a la cara._

_—**Es verdad, estas estudiando en ¿cómo se llama? **—Pensó por unos segundos—**Oh la Universidad, algo llamado literatura, y Amigo Garfield para ser eso que guían en los Zoológicos.**_

_—**Exacto**—Cerró su libro de manera seria—**Algo me dice que estas evitando el tema, ¿qué quieres habla? solo dilo.**_

_—**D-De acuerdo**—Respiró profundo, se le olvidó que Raven es empática y las mentiras y rodeos con ella no funcionaban—**Bueno, estaba pensando en tu estado de salud, no es nada seguro, pero me gustaría ayudarte a comprobar lo que tienes.**_

_—**Aprecio tu ayuda, pero ya le prometí a Garfield que le pediría a Víctor que me examinara.**_

_—**Confía en mi persona Rachel, y deja que sea yo la que te compruebe mi hipótesis, solo, déjame buscar el artefacto necesario ¿Sí?**_

_—**Como quieras**—Suspiró resignada—**Te esperaré en mi habitación**—Culminó, poniéndose de pie y desapareciendo en el lugar en uno de sus portales._

_Starfire salió a toda velocidad de la Torre, esperaba encontrarlo lo más rápido posible, pero, ella no recordaba el lugar exacto donde lo vendían para su mala suerte._

**Fin del Flashback**

Normalmente, ella era una persona paciente, sin embargo, ya habían pasado horas mientras la esperaba. Ni siquiera sabía porque aceptó de todas formas, solo, muy dentro de ella, confiaba que su amiga sabría la razón, y por fin, Changeling se dejaría de preocupar por ella. Necesitaba concentrarse en los estudios de ambos, para poder cubrir su identidad secreta que pusieron en su matrimonio civil. Solo le faltaban algunos días para su graduación, ambos tenían que terminar su tesis a tiempo. Estaba algo inquieta por el resultado de los exámenes que tomó, no se sentía muy bien que digamos.

Ella creía que Starfire tenía mucha suerte, nadie en el equipo se imaginaba que su Robin fuera en realidad Richard Grayson Wayne, hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, que resultó también ser Batman. Sus vidas ya estaban resueltas económicamente, sin contar que Dick también trabajaba por su cuenta en su nueva ciudad con su pequeña compañía. Víctor y Karen se volvieron científicos reconocidos de los laboratorios S.T.A.R. Donde desarrollaron un material para cubrir las partes robóticas de Cyborg cuando él quisiera. Con la mayoría de los villanos congelados junto a la Hermandad del Mal, ellos comenzaron a tener mucho tiempo libre, que decidieron dedicar a sus vidas personales. Gracias el invento de la Liga de la Justicia, que consistía en unos transportadores ocultos en varios lugares de la ciudad y en la mayoría de los países del mundo conocidos como los Tubo Z, podían mantener sus vidas de héroes con la vida normal que tenían que aparentar sobre la sociedad.

Raven, conocida mejor como Rachel Roth Logan, decidió estudiar junto a Changeling, su sueño era publicar un libro escrito por ella misma, de ahí su decisión. «El secreto de las Emoticlones» su mayor logro, donde contaba parte de su vida privada, una manera de desahogarse y liberarse de todos esos años de dolor y sufrimiento en su infancia. Por supuesto, nada vinculado directamente con su vida de heroína.

— **¿Raven?** —Starfire tocaba su puerta. Ella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos más que el libro de magia que leía, que no podía escucharla.

—**Pasa**—Musitó al fin. La alienígena entró con nervios a la sombría y oscura habitación.

—**Siento durar, pero recibí una llamada urgente de mi agencia de modelajes y tuve que acudir, no pude avisarte.**

Raven por un lado estaba molesta, pero entendía a su mejor amiga. Starfire, con el paso del tiempo su cuerpo se desarrolló bastante, y comenzó a interesarse con la moda y el modelaje. Con ayuda de Dick y uno que otro cambio de imagen, se convirtió en una modelo famosa y también diseñadora de modas, aunque mas de animales, Sedita no la tubo fácil al comienzo de su carrera. Pobre larva.

—**No importa.**

—**En serio lo siento**—Se volvió a disculpar avergonzada, mientras se sentaba en una orilla de la cama—**Pero no todo es mala noticia, Hablé con Nightwing, y me dijo que ya mañana volverían con nosotras.**

—**Me alegro**—Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su pálido rostro.

—**En fin, a lo que vine. En esta cajita marrón, está todo lo que necesitas**—Se la mostró, Raven la miró confundida— **Cuando estés con Changeling, vas al baño con todo y caja, ahí estarán las intrusiones como usarlo.**

— **¿Por qué simplemente no lo uso ahora, que tiene que ver Gar con esto?**

—**Porque es algo importante, y de acuerdo el resultado, es algo que los dos tienen que manejar por estar implicados.**

—**De acuerdo**—Terminó por asentir. Le resultaba extraño, no obstante, la tomó mientras se levantaba de la cama. Se decidió guardar la cajita en un estante de su armario.

—**Bueno, estoy agotada. Mejor me voy a dormir ya, está algo tarde**—Avisó mientras bostezaba—**Buenas noches Raven**—Se despidió con una sonrisa y ademan con la mano, saliendo de su habitación, para ir a la de ella a descansar y sumergirse en los brazos de Morfeo. Raven solo asintió y le llegó a murmurar un débil adiós.

Estando nuevamente sola en su habitación, decidió también dormir. Por alguna razón sentía una fuerte corazonada que mañana sería un día largo y difícil no solo para ella, sino para Garfield Logan por igual. Necesitaba tener las fuerzas necesarias para afrontar lo que estaba segura que venía.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

La noche fue sustituida por los radiantes rayos del sol matutino. Raven abrió sus parpados con pesadez mientras bostezaba, su sorpresa fue enorme al encontrar a un durmiente Garfield abrazado a ella con posesión. ¿Cuando había llegado?

— **¿Garfield? **—Llamó su nombre. El aludido, con lentitud abría sus ojos.

—**Buenos días Rae**—Sonrió con dulzura, poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella.

— **¿Qué haces aquí?**

— **¿Star no te lo dijo? Llegamos hace unas 2 horas. Pues la misión fue algo difícil, con Heraldo llegamos mas rápido de lo previsto, decidí venir a dormir contigo.**

—**Eres un tonto ¿Lo sabías?** —Sonrió un poco. Luego le depositó un suave beso en los labios, que él correspondió gustoso.

—**Pero soy Tú tonto**—Le guiñó un ojo divertido.

—**En fin, no sé muy bien lo que Star me quiso decir, pero vístete y acompáñame**—Ordenó.

—**Hmmm, bueno**—Obedeció. Se levantó de la cama y se puso su uniforme con rapidez.

Raven fuera de la cama, fue a su armario y buscó su uniforme junto a su capa. Luego de ponérselo, buscó la cajita marrón. Garfield la miró curioso.

—**Andando**—Indicó. Ambos salieron de su habitación y caminaron hasta llegar al baño—**Quédate aquí lo que hago esto.**

— **¿Vale?** —Vio como ella entraba al lugar, nerviosa e insegura.

Ya en el baño, Raven abrió la cajita. Adentro, había otra cajita pero de un color rosado pálido. Levantó una ceja por ver algo típico de Starfire. Con molestia abrió la última caja para encontrarse con una prueba embarazo.

Un momento ¡¿Prueba de embarazo?!

¡¿Acaso Starfire se volvió loca?!

¡Ella no podía estarlo! ¿O sí?

—**Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto**—Murmuró para sí misma.

Por obvias razones no podía ser cierto, pero tampoco es que perdía nada en intentarlo. Sacó la prueba de la caja, también unas instrucciones para saber como usar dicho aparato.

Changeling se encontraba recostado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Raven se estaba tardando demasiado, él no sabía para que hacían esto en estos momentos y tan repentino. Pero, por alguna razón, su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza, algo no estaba del todo bien.

Bien, usó la prueba, fue totalmente bochornoso e incomodo. Según las instrucciones, tenía que esperar unos 5 minutos, luego el resultado saldría con dos rayas de colores: Roja si es positiva y azul oscuro si es negativa. Sencillo, pero no tanto como se piensa. Sentía que el tiempo pasaba realmente lento, así que, con nervios y miedo miró la prueba.

Dos rayas rojas.

Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

Su mente quedó en Shock, no sabía cuántos minutos duró mirando la nada con los ojos abiertos. Sintió muchas emociones dentro de ella: Miedo, felicidad, angustia, dolor, inseguridad, rabia, furia, tristeza, culpa...

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, Gar casi se caía, pero logró recomponerse al último segundo. Vi a Raven con la cabeza hacia abajo, también logró percatar que llevaba algo entre sus manos.

— **¿Pasa algo?**

—**Compruébalo tú mismo**—Con un toque de frialdad, le entregó la prueba a Changeling, esté confundido la tomó sin comprender nada.

— **¿Qué es esto?**

—**Una prueba de embarazo idiota.**

— **¡¿Qué?!**

—**Lo que oyes**—Raven lo miró a la cara, el enojo era evidente—** ¡Te dije que usáramos protección!**

— **¡Lo siento Raven!** —Estaba seguro que ella lo mataría.

Ella suspiró—**No importa, no tenemos de otra.**

— **¡Seremos padres! **—Gritó de felicidad Changeling. Él ama a los niños, y siempre se imaginó tener una familia. Esta mas que feliz con la noticia, pero, notó como Raven no estaba segura de nada. Bien, ambos estaban embarazados y tenían que afrontarlo. Sin embargo, algo le afligía a ella. — **¿No estás feliz?**

—**No es que esté feliz, es complicado...**

Muchas dudas pasaban por su cabeza, tener hijos nunca pasó por su mente. Ella no quería condenarlo a su sangre de demonio. Sin su voluntad sus ojos amatistas se humedecieron, sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin querer detenerse. Muy pocas veces en su vida lloraba, estaba acostumbrada a guardar sus emociones bajo llave muy dentro de ella. Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo. No quería tenerlo, pero al mismo tiempo si quería. Estaba confundida ¿Que debía hacer? ¿Y sí su padre decide volver usando a esa criatura que no tiene la culpa de nada? ¿Y si tendría que pasar por el mismo dolor que tanto su madre como ella tuvieron que pasar? Aunque las circunstancias de concepción fueron totalmente diferentes. Sangre de demonio correría dentro de su hijo o hija. Un nudo en su garganta se hizo presente en ese momento. Se supone que la llegada de una nueva vida traía felicidad, esperanza y amor, pero ¿Por qué ella no sentía esas emociones?

—**Gar. Yo...**

—**No digas nada mas**—Changeling la abrazó con fuerza, él entendía los que seguramente pasaba por la cabeza de ella. Su vínculo es tan grande, que podían sentir lo que el otro sentía. —**Todo estará bien, lo prometo**—Dijo con suavidad, acariciándole su cabeza con ternura—**Estas asustada, lo comprendo, pero sé que todo estará bien, solo eso. Seremos padres de esa ser lleno de vida que ahora crece en tu vientre, no te preocupes por lo demás, por su sangre. Tú demostraste que aún siendo mitad demonio, eres un ser con bondad, una heroína. Estoy seguro que él o ella también seguirán tu ejemplo.**

—**Gracias**—Susurró, mientras le correspondía el abrazó con la misma fuerza que él. —**Te amo**—Y lo besó. Fue un beso necesitado, lleno de sentimientos y muchas emociones encontradas, pero, al mismo tiempo le daba la seguridad que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

—**Yo también te amo Rae**—Le sonrió y la tomó de la mano—**Vamos a desayunar, necesitas comer bien.**

—**De acuerdo**—Asintió, mientras lo acompañaba a la cocina. Tal vez las cosas no estaban tan mal como ella pensaba, se adelantó mucho en el futuro con pensamientos negativos, porque tal vez, solo tal vez exageró las cosas de sobremanera.

De algo se dio cuenta, es que Garfield estaría para ella y su futuro hijo, sean cuales sean las circunstancias que pudieran aparecer en el transcurso de los próximos meses.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Starfire y Nightwing, habían escuchado todo desde su habitación. Ella lo presentía desde el comienzo, al parecer todo salió bien.

—**Me alegró por ellos.**

—**Lo sé Kory, eres asombrosa. Dejémosles un momento a solas mientras nos quedamos un rato mas aquí**—Una sonrisa pícara adornó en la cara de Ala Nocturna—** ¿Qué opinas?**

—**Hm**—Lo pensó divertida—**Esta bien, aprovechemos que Mary aún no llega**—También sonrió cómplice y se abalanzó sobre su marido.

Suerte que la habitación era aprueba de sonido....

**.**

**.**


	4. Mes 4: Primera consulta medica

** . **

La noticia del embarazo de Raven no se hizo esperar a los Titanes restante, Cyborg se sorprendió tanto que casi asesinaba a Changeling con su cañón sónico, bien sabían todos que para el mitad-robot, ella era como su hermana menor, y como todo hermano mayor que es, asesinarlo era su deber por no haber esperado un poco más para él ser tío. En cambio, Starfire estaba muy feliz por ellos, tener un hijo siempre traía felicidad, y de alguna manera unía mucho más a la pareja porque compartían un trabajo en común: ser padres.

Nightwing no los hizo esperar, tras saberlo, les ayudó a conseguir una casa en un suburbio bastante cerca de Jump City, en uno de los pocos lugares tranquilos de tan ruidosa ciudad, sabía muy bien que Raven necesitaba tener tranquilidad para controlar sus emociones más que nunca que está en ese estado tan delicado.

A las dos semanas se mudaron a esa casa de dos niveles y de tamaño promedio, duraron otras 2 en comprar y preparar lo necesario para que su hogar sea acogedor, sobre todo, hacer los papeles correspondientes usando sus nombres de ciudadanos, es decir su identidad secreta. En ese transcurso de un mes, estaban muy ocupados planeando sobre su tesis de graduación y demás cosas de la universidad, ya que en una semana más se graduarían oficialmente de ella y tendrían sus títulos para conseguir trabajos de medio tiempo. En realidad se graduaban antes, pero tuvieron problemas con algunos villanos y pidieron más tiempo, con ayuda de Bruce Wayne que se lo pudo conseguir a ambos, por eso no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar su segunda oportunidad.

Sus mentes eran un Caos de emociones, y más la de Raven, su estado no la ayudaba a concentrarse en la parte final de su tesis, y Garfield quería hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla, sin embargo, sus carreras eran tan opuestas que le era imposible. Por eso, trataba de darle masajes cada vez que podía para que ella no tuviera tanto estrés, en uno de ellos se dio cuenta de algo muy pero muy importante.

—**Raven, ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a un médico para revisar el embarazo?**

—** ¿Para qué? **—Replicó ella alzando una de sus cejas—**Recuerda que ya Cyborg me reviso hace como 3 semanas, diciéndome que todo iba perfecto**.

—**Lo sé, pero deberíamos ir a un medico real, ya sabes con nuestra identidad secreta.** —Volvió a insistir.

— **¿Realmente quieres ir? **—Indagó con monotonía—**Como quieras entonces, yo la verdad no tengo problemas con eso, solo tendría que meditar un día antes para controlarme por si pasa cualquier cosa que me altere**—Dijo ella parándose de su cama matrimonial, él asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro verdoso—**Por cierto, gracias por el masaje, me ayudo mucho**—Le agradeció con una ligera sonrisa, dándonosle un beso en los labios el cual él correspondió—**Si iremos, tendrás que levantarte temprano para ponerte el hechizo de camuflaje ¿entendido?**

—**Entendido**—Respondió separándose de ella, estaba embobado por el beso que no escuchó lo último que dijo—**Un momento.... ¿Levantarme temprano?**

—**Lo que dije Gar.**

— **¿Cómo de que hora en la mañana estamos hablando?** —Inquirió, algo nervioso. Changeling seguía sin acostumbrarse a levantarse tan temprano, mañana sería domingo y su _único _día libre en la universidad, pensaba enseñarle a jugar videojuegos al pequeño Víctor, o más bien humillar a Cyborg delante de su hijo.

—**A las 5 de la mañana, el hechizo dura una hora en completarse y el efecto sale a flote en media hora más, no pienso llegar tarde a la consulta, sabes que odio esperar.**

—** ¡¿5 de la mañana, un domingo?! **—Cuestionó alterado, adiós a sus planes de mañana. Raven solo suspiró y lo volvió a mirar.

—**Es lo último que diré**—Sentenció con la mirada seria, Garfield se limitó a asentir, tenía que hacerlo por ella, otro día daría la mejor humillación de su vida a su mejor amigo.

—**De acuerdo.**

—**Te recomiendo que te acuestes temprano**—Sugirió, terminado de ponerse su pijama violeta de dos piezas.

—**Con esta vista, ¿Quién piensa en dormir? **—Sonrió con picardía, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda de sorpresa— **¿Segura que quieres dormir, Rae?** —Inquirió, susurrándole sensualmente en su oreja haciéndola estremecer un poco por el contacto tan repentino.

—**Esto te costará una hora menos para levantarte**—Se giró rápidamente quedando en su espalda— **¿Aceptas el trato?** —Ahora era su turno de poner las cartas a su favor, presionando su bien formado pechos en su espada desnuda. El ex Chico Bestia no estaba verde, sino rojo por la vergüenza y la excitación que comenzaba a sentir.

—** ¿R-Raven...? **—No podía ni hablar bien, ya que ella mordía ligeramente su oreja puntiaguda. Joder, eso era sumamente excitante y afrodisiaco para su pobre mente débil, bien sabía ella que sus orejas siempre han sido un punto sensible para el hombre joven. —**D-De acuerdo... **—Se rindió y terminó de aceptar el trato, una hora menos ¿Que más da? No se arrepentía de nada.

—**Buen chico**—Y lo besó apasionadamente, él correspondió el beso con la misma fuerza e intensidad, arrojándola hacia su cama matrimonial quedando encima de ella.

Agradecían estar en su casa y solos, porque la lujuria que estaban sintiendo, no se podía controlar.

_La luna llena era la única testigo en esa entrega de amor de dos amantes..._

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Un soñoliento y agotado hombre rubio caminaba con pesar al lado de una mujer con pelo negro y ojos violetas. Garfield Logan se había levantado a las 4 de la mañana y para sorpresas de muchos: ¡Un domingo!

Tras haber hacer el amor con su adorada esposa, terminó molido acostándose ambos a las 1 de la mañana. Sin embargo, la ansiedad de la consulta no lo hizo dormir bien. Por último como si fuera poco, el hechizo duró más de lo que Raven pensó y no pudieron usar su teletransportación, por lo cual tuvieron que irse como personas normales, mediantes los Tubo Z, que, a pesar de usarlo tenían que caminar unas dos cuadras para llegar al hospital Central de Jump City. Eran aproximadamente las 8 de la mañana, faltaba poco para llegar, las calles estaban algo solitarias, ¿cómo no? ¡Era domingo!

—**Ya deja esa cara, no es para tanto**—Dijo Raven con el ceño fruncido, ella tampoco había dormido lo suficiente, es más, se levantó una hora antes para meditar.

—**Lo siento, Rae.** —Se disculpó—**Pero, no lo puedo evitar, estoy cansado.** **Además, no me gusta estar de esta forma, me siento extraño y no puedo usar mis poderes.**

—**Efecto secundario del hechizo**—Lo encaró—**Si los usas, volverás a hacer verde**—Advirtió con semblante serio.

—**Vale, vale**—Dijo sin importancia—**Entre mas rápido terminemos con esto, mas rápido podré descansar.**

—**Sabes que te oí ¿verdad?**

_«No debí pensar en voz alta _»Se regañó a sí mismo.

_«También puedo leerte la mente, recuerda que aún tengo mis poderes»_

_« ¡No es justo! »_La miró enojado con un ligero puchero y brazos cruzados.

_«Deja de ser tan infantil, mira ya llegamos _»Señaló con su dedo el Hospital que estaba cruzando la calle.

—**Tienes razón, andando**—La tomó de la mano y le sonrió con dulzura, haciéndola sonrojar levemente y apartar la mirada.

—**Andando...**

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_ **

Ahora mismo se encontraban en la camilla del consultorio esperando que la doctora llegara con lo necesario para hacer el análisis de su embarazo. No tuvieron que esperar tanto como Raven pensaba, puesto que no habían muchas personas en la sala de espera, sobre todo que esa doctora de edad avanzada mejor conocida de Leslie Thompkins, era muy amiga casi madre de Nightwing por lo cual les haría ese favor aunque ella fuera de Ciudad Gótica.

— **¿Estas nerviosa?** —Preguntó Garfield sentándose en una esquina de la camilla.

—**Te mentiría si dijera que no. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, no sé cómo reaccionar.**

—**Tranquila, esa doctora es amiga de Dick y cualquier cosa ella nos ayudará en todo, porque sabe quiénes somos en realidad.**

—**Ese hecho me inquieta mas**—Admitió preocupada.

—**Estaré contigo en todo momento**—Le sonrió, sosteniéndole una de sus manos, ella también le sonrió y la sostuvo con fuerza.

A los pocos minutos, entró la doctora mayor de pelo canoso y corto igual que su bata—**Lamento hacerlos esperar**—Se disculpó con buenos modales.

—**No se preocupe, nosotros la hicimos venir desde Ciudad Gótica, tómese su tiempo**—Replicó Raven calmada.

—**Un favor es un favor**—Dijo Leslie—**Dick me ha hablado muy bien de ustedes, se nota que los aprecia mucho**—La anciana mujer tomó de su cuello el estetoscopio y se colocó los dos orificios en las orejas como si fueran auriculares—**Primero veremos cómo está la madre**—Caminó unos centímetros hasta llegar donde estaba recostada, de lado contrario que Garfield, y le colocó la parte colgante en forma de circulo en su pecho para oír los latidos de su corazón—**Parece que estas bien, no veo que tengas problemas cardiacos**—Informó tranquila, anotándolo en una lista que tenía con ella.

— **¿Segura?**

—**Raven, no tengo el porqué mentirte, además con tus poderes curativos es casi imposible que tengas problemas de salud, tranquila.**

—**De acuerdo**—Respiró más calmada, ella solo quería estar bien para su futuro hija o hijo, que se le olvido hasta ese detalle de sus poderes oscuros.

—**Comencemos con el Ultrasonido**—La doctora cogió un gel viscoso de tono azulado, indicándole a Raven que se subiera su blusa de color lavanda para poder ver su estomago—**Sentirás un poco de frio con el contacto—**Anunció, poniendo el ecógrafo —que parecía un micrófono—en el estomago de ella, haciendo unos movimientos suaves y circulares, mirando la pantalla plana que le daba la vista de su bebé.

— **¿Ese es?** —Señaló Garfield la pantalla, sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo pero tenía que ser fuerte.

—**Así es Señor Logan**—Afirmó la doctora—**Su bebé tiene 16 semanas de gestación, lo que equivale a 4 meses de embarazo.**

—** ¿Tantos? **—Cuestionó ella sorprendida, no creyó que ya estuviera algo avanzado, casi no se le notaba.

—**Así es Raven, si ven la pantalla, verán que todo está yendo de maravilla, si quieren puedo decirle si será niño o niña.**

—** ¿También eso? **—Ahora era el turno de Garfield para sorprenderse.

—**Claro, en este tiempo es normal ya saberlo.**

_« ¿Quieres saber Gar?»_Le preguntó mentalmente la empática.

_«Quisiera que fuera sorpresa, pero realmente no me aguanto las ganas de saber, así que, la decisión es toda tuya, Rae»_

Raven lo pensó por algunos minutos, ella quería saber pero también estaba de acuerdo con su esposo ¿Que debería hacer?— **¿Puedes decirnos después?** —Decidió al fin, quería pensarlo un poco más.

—**Como quieran, yo no tengo problemas**—Retiró el ecógrafo del estomago de ella, perdiéndose así la imagen tridimensional de su bebé en la pantalla—**Ya pueden retirarse, en un par de semanas tendrán el resultado, y como me pidieron, no les diré el género ni sacaré el gen meta-humano por lo cual, los súper poderes también serán toda una sorpresa para ambos, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**De acuerdo**—Repitieron al unisonó. Garfield la ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

—**También le recomiendo que tengas una dieta balanceada, con carbohidratos, calcio, vitaminas y minerales, por último no salgas de misiones, ni uses con frecuencia tus poderes, puesto que te debilita tanto a ti como al bebé.**

—**Bien, muchas gracias doctora.**

—**No hay de que Rachel, mándale saludos a Richard y a Kory, recuérdenle que Mary necesita una consulta para saber el desarrollo de sus súper poderes, lo mismo con el pequeño Víctor.**

—**Yo me encargo de eso**—Se ofreció el Rubio.

—**Perfecto, que tengan buen día.**

—**Igual usted doctora Lee**—Ambos se despidieron con un ademan de las manos y una sonrisa, luego salieron del consultorio y posteriormente del Hospital.

** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ **

Por la utilización de los Tubo Z, llegaron a la Torre T, decidieron que hoy dormirían ahí así él estaría más tranquilo porque la torre era suficiente segura para poder protegerla ahora que no podía usar sus poderes con frecuencia. El día se fue volando, ya que después de salir del Hospital decidieron tener una cita, la idea principal fue de Changeling. Fueron al cine y a un restaurante elegante, solo por esa vez, ella hizo un hechizo para cambiarse de ropa, de una casual a una de esa categoría. Sinceramente, debían celebrar la noticia ya que no pudieron hacerlo en su momento por sus tantos problemas universitarios y de su vivienda. Pero, ya con todo eso, se sentían lo suficientemente relajados y como dicen por ahí con baterías recargadas para seguir con sus planes de sus carreras.

Garfield le mandó a Nightwing saludos de parte de la Doctora Thompkins, lo cual el correspondió con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro, también le dijo lo de Mary. Él le agradeció por eso y se despidió ya que le tocaba patrullaje nocturno en Blüdhaven esta vez. Por otro lado, Raven habló con su mejor amiga sobre la noticia, también estaba emocionada por saber si tendrían un hijo o una hija, pero se decepcionó un poco cuando ella le dijo que aún no lo sabía, igual solo era cuestión de tiempo. Ella se despidió de ella junto con su pequeña Mary que también estaba feliz por tener otro primo(a) con que jugar.

Lamentablemente, Raven no pudo encontrarse con su hermano mayor, ya que estaba trabajando muy duro en los Laboratorios S.T.A.R, por lo cual el pequeño Víctor se había quedado con los Titanes del Este en lo que sus padres llegaban. Garfield también se dio cuenta de eso, pensando que aunque hubiera querido humillar a su amigo, él no estaba en la Torre por lo cual sería inútil.

Luego de un rato, tomaron un largo y sensual baño juntos, para luego acostarse en la habitación de ella a descansar, ese día fue bastante divertido y genial para ambos, después de todo estar _embarazados_ no era tan malo como Raven pensaba. Con él, en sus seguros y brazos protectores cayó en el mundo de los sueños con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo mismo Garfield, amaba tanto a esa mujer de cabellos violetas que ser padre la hacía amarla mucho mas—como si fuera esa posible— de lo que lo hacía. No podía estar más feliz que ahora.

_Para mala suerte de él, lástima que los síntomas apenas comenzaban...._

**.**

**.**


End file.
